Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede
è il primo episodio della seconda stagione di Lost, il venticinquesimo dell'intera serie. Dopo essere riusciti ad aprire la botola Locke e Kate, incuranti degli avvertimenti di Jack, decidono di entrare per esplorarla. Shannon, nel frattempo, ha una visione inspiegabile in mezzo alla foresta. =Trama= Flashback Di mattina presto all'Ospedale St. Sebastian arrivano due vittime di un incidente d'auto. Uno dei due, una donna, ha un piantone dello sterzo conficcato nel petto. Jack entra in sala operatoria ed immediatamente si mobilita per affrontare l'emergenza. Lo staff paramedico lo informa che l'auto della donna ha forato ed ha scavalcato il guardrail andando a collidere con un SUV guidato da un uomo. Mentre Jack chiede chi sia l'altro uomo coinvolto nell'incidente questi viene trasportato in sala operatoria ed accerchiato da altri medici. Il suo nome è Adam Rutherford.Jack deve decidere su chi intervenire per primo: l'uomo o la donna? Comincia l'intervento sulla donna ma pochi secondi dopo l'uomo, Adam, muore per complicazioni. La donna invece viene prontamente soccorsa e messa fuori pericolo di morte: sussurra qualcosa. Lo staff si domanda cosa la donna abbia chiesto e Jack li informa che la donna ha detto che vorrebbe danzare alle sue nozze. Jack abbandona poi la sala operatoria mentre la donna ripete le parole dette prima. Più tardi lo stesso giorno Jack passa a trovare la donna, il cui nome è Sarah, la sua futura moglie, che è ora cosciente. La donna gli chiede cosa sia successo all'uomo che guidava il SUV e Jack la informa che purtroppo l'uomo è morto. Sarah comincia a piangere. La donna chiede poi a Jack se sia normale che lei non abbia sensibilità nelle gambe e Jack freddamente la informa che ci sono pochissime possibilità che lei possa tornare a camminare. Christian entra in camera e li interrompe chiedendo al figlio due parole in privato. Christian dice a Jack che dovrebbe offrire ai pazienti una speranza maggiore nella loro guarigione; anche se al 99% le cose non finiranno bene, le persone sono molto più disposte ad aggrapparsi a quell' 1% di speranza di guarire. Jack controbatte che non vuole dare false speranze ai suoi pazienti. Christian sentenzia che almeno darà loro una speranza. e Desmond si conoscono e si parlano all'interno dello Stadio]] Jack parla con il fidanzato di Sarah, Kevin, ed i due discutono del futuro della donna. Kevin chiede al dottore se lui e Sarah potranno ancora fare l'amore in futuro; Jack controbatte che c'è la possibilità che Sarah debba essere assistita per il resto della sua vita e Kevin prima non capisce, poi rimane interdetto e pensieroso. Più tardi Jack è pronto per operare di nuovo Sarah, in modo da tentare di sistemare la sua colonna vertebrale e consentirle di camminare di nuovo. Sarah gli chiede di avvicinarsi e gli dice che non importa, che tanto lei sa che non potrà più ballare e che andrà al suo matrimonio sulla sedia a rotelle. Jack resta molto colpito dalla frase della donna e le promette che la guarirà. Jack sta facendo jogging all'interno di uno stadio (un "tour de stade" lo chiama) quando nota un altro uomo che sta facendo lo stesso sulla scalinata accanto alla sua. Jack, preso dallo spirito di competizione, comincia a correre velocemente per non farsi raggiungere ma mette un piede in fallo e prende una storta ad una caviglia. L'uomo lo raggiunge per soccorrerlo e si presenta: il suo nome è Desmond e si sta allenando per una corsa intorno al mondo. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata alla caviglia di Jack, Desmond gli dice che lui è quasi un dottore. Jack lo prende in simpatia e gli confida che lui sta sfogandosi perché ha fatto ad una donna, Sarah, una promessa che non potrà, mantenere. Desmond gli chiede se non è minimamente possibile che Jack riesca a salvarla e Jack risponde che dovrebbe accadere un miracolo, quindi i due si salutano e si separano. sorride dopo l'intervento]] Il mattino seguente Jack è seduto sul letto di Sarah. Lei si sveglia e chiede se è viva o no. Dopo una breve chiacchierata Jack si commuove e confessa a Sarah che purtroppo non è stato in grado di salvarla. Sarah scoppia in lacrime e chiede a Jack se sta scherzando con lei. Quando Jack le risponde che purtroppo non sta scherzando lei gli chiede allora come sia possibile che lei riesca a muovere le dita dei piedi. Jack, incredulo, si avvicina ai suoi piedi e vede che la ragazza non mente: comincia quindi a provare i riflessi della donna e Sarah, suscitando in Jack una grande emozione e commozione, risponde positivamente agli stimoli. Sull'isola dentro la botola]] L'episodio inizia con un rumore simile ad un "beep" di un timer e con un computer acceso. Un uomo si alza da una cuccetta, digita sulla tastiera del computer alcuni numeri e preme il tasto EXECUTE; il rumore cessa. Poi l'uomo accende un giradischi e mette su una canzone, si veste e inizia la sua giornata, facendo ginnastica, una doccia, colazione e lavando i piatti della sera prima. La ripresa si muove nelle stanze che lo circondano e mostra come esse contengano un assortimento di oggetti che richiamano il modernismo degli anni '70. Dopo alcuni minuti, l'uomo si avvicina ad un armadietto, raccoglie un flacone ed una siringa e si inietta una sostanza in un braccio. Di colpo e senza il minimo preavviso la sua routine è interrotta da un'esplosione. L'uomo si muove rapidamente, si arma da una rastrelliera ed, usando un sistema di sicurezza formato da una serie di specchi orientabili, esplora il complesso in cui si trova alla ricerca del responsabile dell'esplosione. Dopo una serie di regolazioni l'uomo riesce a guardare su per un enorme pozzo ed osserva stupefatto le facce di Jack e Locke che scrutano giù nella botola ormai aperta. e Jack si sporgono a guardare dentro la botola]] Hurley ripete incessantemente la sequenza dei suoi famigerati numeri maledetti, Kate gli chiede se va tutto bene poi raggiunge Locke e Jack all'ingresso della botola sporgendosi insieme a loro per vedere al suo interno. Jack esprime delle riserve sul fatto di scendere ora nel passaggio, l'obbiettivo era trovare un posto dove nascondersi ma l'idea è impraticabile. Locke sembra non ascoltarlo, è molto preso della scoperta fatta e, insieme a Kate, fa una stima della lunghezza del passaggio e formula un piano per scendervi usando i cavi della fusoliera come imbracatura, ma Jack, con l'approvazione di un ancora sconvolto Hurley, fa notare che dovrebbero aspettare il sorgere del sole prima di fare qualunque cosa, i loro compagni sono alle grotte che aspettano notizie. Locke non sembra della stessa idea ma acconsente alla proposta di Jack di tornare ad avvisare gli altri naufraghi della loro scoperta, ma prima chiede al dottore perché non vuole scendere senza avere una risposta. Alle grotte Charlie ipotizza che non esiste alcun fumo nero, che non arriverà nessuno e che tutto è frutto di un'invenzione della francese oramai impazzita, Sayid lo guarda severamente. Nel frattempo Shannon si mette alla ricerca di Vincent, scappato nella giungla, Sayid decide di accompagnarla. Intanto, alla botola, Hurley domanda a Locke perché non lo abbia ascoltato ed abbia fatto saltare l'ingresso del bunker nonostante lui gli avesse gridato di non farlo: Locke risponde che era eccitato, voleva vedere cosa contenesse e nulla lo avrebbe fermato a quel punto, dopo che avevano fatto tutta quella fatica per recuperare la dinamite, Jack ironizza sul fatto che era destino. Kate interrompe la loro discussione e li chiama tutti a vedere il coperchio della botola: su di esso si legge la parola "QUARANTENA". Dopo essersi addentrati un po' nel folto degli alberi Shannon e Sayid ritrovano il cane che però scappa subito senza dar loro la possibilità di afferrarlo: i due allora si dividono per cercare di raggiungerlo e circondarlo. Mentre Shannon vaga alla ricerca di Vincent sente dei sussurri nella giungla. In quell'istante poco distante appare Walt gocciolante ed il ragazzo le sussurra qualcosa di incomprensibile. Quando Sayid la trova Shannon è a terra, sconvolta per la visione che ha avuto, e Walt è scomparso. Sulla via di ritorno dalla botola [[Kate e Locke discutono sulla stessa e dell'episodio della colonna di fumo nero che ha tentato di rapire Locke: John dice che forse loro lo credono pazzo perché ha insistito tanto per aprire la botola ma se anche lei ha visto la colonna di fumo nero che tentava di trascinarlo in quella fossa nel terreno allora c'è più di un pazzo fra di loro. Poco più avanti Jack chiede ad Hurley di raccontargli la storia dei numeri maledetti scritti sul coperchio della botola e del perché lui abbia gridato a Locke di non aprirla: Hurley gli racconta la storia dei numeri, di come lui li abbia giocati alla lotteria, abbia vinto e di come da quel momento sia stato colpito da una serie di disgrazia a causa loro. Jack però non appare molto convinto e sembra essere soprattutto colpito dall'aver scoperto che Hurley era stato in un manicomio. Hurley è deluso del fatto anche Jack non creda alla storia della maledizione. e Kate si apprestano a scendere nella botola]] Sulla spiaggia Shannon racconta ai compagni di aver sentito dei sussurri degli "altri" e di aver visto Walt suscitando in tutti la paura che sia successo qualcosa alla zattera ma Sayid, che non ha visto niente, nega l'accaduto cercando di tranquillizzare i suoi compagni, improvvisamente torna Jack. Quest'ultimo spiega a tutti la situazione: racconta della dipartita del Dottor Arzt, delle botola, dell'impossibilità di scendervi finché non sarà giorno e promette loro che tutto andrà bene finché staranno insieme: ordina quindi a tutti di andare a dormire e rimandare al giorno dopo le decisioni sul da farsi. Non appena Jack finisce il suo discorso Locke appare con una corda e lo informa che lui sta andando alla botola per scendervi dentro perché non può più aspettare. A nulla valgono le proteste di Jack: John ormai ha deciso che non può attendere. Kate parla con Jack e lo ringrazia per le parole che ha detto al gruppo. Poi lo informa che andrà con Locke alla botola perché vuole dargli una mano e non se la sente di lasciarlo solo. Giunta alla botola Kate trova Locke che ha già fissato la corda ad un albero e che la sta aspettando perché sapeva che lei sarebbe arrivata. Con il suo aiuto Kate si imbraga e comincia quindi a farsi calare nel tunnel dentro alla botola. Ad un certo punto, mentre la sta calando, Locke perde le presa sulla corda ma riesce ad afferrarla di nuovo al volo prima che sia troppo tardi. Kate in quel momento avverte la presenza di qualcuno là sotto e, mentre una luce accecante si accende nella botola, la corda viene strappata via con violenza dalle mani di Locke, Kate grida e scompare misteriosamente. esplora l'interno della botola]] Tornato alle grotte Jack prende un'arma ed informa Hurley che sta andando alla botola a cercare Kate e Locke. Arrivato lì, però, non trova nessuno, prova a chiamarli ma nessuno risponde: decide quindi di calarsi anche lui all'interno del tunnel. Arrivato al fondo della botola Jack accende la torcia e comincia ad inoltrarsi in un misterioso labirinto di passaggi sotterranei. Passa vicino ad un murales dipinto su una parete che contiene i numeri e la loro somma, 108, rappresentati nel centro di un sole. Più avanti scopre un punto in cui la chiave della valigetta Halliburton che lui porta appesa al collo sembra essere attratta da una forte forza elettromagnetica presente dietro ad un muro. , l'attore che impersona Desmond, mentre punta una pistola verso Locke]] Arriva quindi, nel frattempo sorpreso da un fortissima luce e da una musica a volume molto alto, in quella che sembra una cupola geodetica sotterranea che contiene una serie di computer di varie epoche, incluso un Apple II+ il cui prompt lampeggia. Quando Jack vi si avvicina e tenta di usarlo, sulla soglia di una porta alle sua spalle appare Locke e gli dice di non toccare quel computer. Jack alza la pistola, gliela punta contro e gli chiede dove sia Kate. Quando Locke non risponde Jack si accorge che l'uomo ha una pistola puntata alla testa impugnata dall'abitante della botola, che ha il viso nascosto dietro ad un angolo del muro. Locke dice a Jack di mettere giù l'arma e l'uomo con la pistola minaccia che sparerà a Locke se Jack non si arrende e non getta la sua arma. Jack rifiuta e deride ancora una volta Locke riguardo alle sue teorie sul destino. L'uomo con la pistola allora si sposta da dietro l'angolo che lo nascondeva e Jack lo riconosce come Desmond, l'uomo che aveva incontrato anni prima allo stadio in cui andava a fare jogging. Incredulo e stupefatto, Jack si rivolge a Desmond ed esclama: "Tu???". =Curiosità= Generale * Il murales è stato dipinto dal regista Jack Bender * Si scopre che la botola è parte di un bunker, con un occupante maschio. * Il siero che s'inietta Desmond e la scritta "Quarantena" sulla botola ci riportano al mistero della malattia già incontrato nella prima stagione di LOST. * L'esistenza di un forte campo elettromagnetico viene introdotta quando la chiave che Jack ha al collo viene attratta da una parete. * Quando Jack avanza nel corridoio all'interno del bunker nota delle scarpe in terra, nell'episodio "Alla deriva" si scoprirà il possessore: sono di Locke che se le è tolte per poter procedere senza farsi sentire. * Mentre Jack osserva stupito la stanza dei computer del bunker possiamo sentire la voce di Kate che lo chiama, ma Jack non la sente a causa del volume altissimo della musica (la conferma di ciò arriva nell'episodio "Alla deriva"). * Quando Desmond spara un colpo di pistola per far capire a Jack che sta facendo sul serio, il proiettile va vicinissimo al condotto di areazione dove è nascosta Kate (come scopriremo sempre nell'episodio "Alla deriva"). * Le parole dette da Walt a Shannon sono "Premere il pulsante... non premere il pulsante, male" * Hurley, nella versione originale, dice a Jack di essere scarso nel sostegno al paziente ("bedside manner" in inglese). Jorge Garcia, l'attore che interpreta Hurley, ha fatto uno show televisivo chiamato "Becker", la storia di un dottore scortese e cinico. Lo slogan di questo show era "His bedside manner is no manners at all" (il suo sostegno al paziente non è il sostegno al paziente di tutti). Note di produzione * Michael, Jin e Sawyer non compaiono in questo episodio. * Questa è l'ultima volta che viene usato il set delle grotte * Sono stati utilizzati 4 set per girare le riprese nel bunker Tematiche ricorrenti * L'episodio comincia con un primo piano dell'occhio di uno sconosciuto (che si capirà dopo essere Desmond). * Quando Desmond corre sulla cyclette il contachilometri segna 16. * La canzone "Make your own kind of music" dura un minuto e otto secondi (1:08) prima che il giradischi venga interrotto a causa dell'esplosione. * Il guidatore dell'altra auto che muore nell'incidente con Sarah era il padre di Shannon, Adam Rutherford. * Adam Rutherford viene dichiarato morto alle 8:15. * La stima della lunghezza del tunnel della botola fatta da Locke è 15. * Shannon vede Walt nella giungla, gocciolante e che parla al contrario. * Hurley confessa a Jack che lui pensa che i numeri siano maledetti e gli dice che lui una volta è stato in una clinica psichiatrica. * Jack menzione che ci sono ben 4 pistole per difendersi dall'arrivo degli altri. * Prima che Kate lasci Jack per raggiungere Locke alla botola dice: "Vivere insieme o morire da soli". * Il matrimonio tra Kevin e Sarah avrebbe dovuto essere 8 mesi dopo l'incidente occorso a Sarah. * Jack dice a Sarah che la sua schiena è spezzata, proprio come quella di Locke prima che arrivi sull'isola. * Quando Kate discende nella botola comincia a contare fino a 5, per combattere la paura, ma cessa il conteggio a 4. * Jack e Desmond si sono allenati assieme allo stadio e si rivedono nel bunker. * Desmond mentre cura la caviglia di Jack afferma che quasi un dottore, Jack ribatte "Che combinazione" alludendo al fatto che lui è proprio un dottore. * Alla fine della loro conversazione Desmond dice: "Auguri fratello, ad un'altra vita" * Alcuni dei numeri appaiono sul murales dentro alla botola. * Jack tenta di salvare Sarah, ma anche se lui non crede di esserci riuscito, in un qualche modo lei miracolosamente guarisce. Analisi della trama * Jack afferma la sua dominanza sui sopravvissuti quando torna dalla botola e dice loro che andrà tutto bene. * La rivalità fra John e Jack si rivela quando il primo decide di scendere comunque nella botola. Altre frasi ricorrenti Oltre a "Vivere insieme o morire da soli" detta da Kate a Jack e "Auguri fratello, ad un'altra vita" detta da Desmond sempre a Jack ci sono: * "Qua intorno non c'è nessuno e nessuno arriverà" detta da Charlie per tranquillizzare una donna che chiedeva spiegazioni sull'avvertimento della francese sul fumo nero; ** "L'hai detto te che non c'è nessuno qui intorno" detta da Shannon a Sayid mentre cercano Vincent nella giungla; *** "Ehi Shannon, non ci sono altri" e "Non c'è nessuno qui intorno" dette entrambe concitatamente da Charlie a Shannon durante il discorso di Jack; * "La gente è molto più incline ad attaccarsi a quell' 1% di chance secondo cui tutto si aggiusterà" detta da Christian Shephard al figlio che ribatte "Dire che tutto andrà bene sarebbe dare false speranze" mentre sono in ospedale nel flashback; ** "Andrà tutto bene" detta da Jack, appena tornato alle grotte, nel discorso ai compagni; *** "Ci credi veramente... Che andrà tutto bene?" lo domanda Kate a Jack dopo il suo discorso; * "Running like the devil chasing you" detta da Desmond a Jack quando sono allo stadio. Questa frase diventa, nella versione italiana: "Correre a rotta di collo"; * "Una paziente speciale", riferendosi a Sarah, detta sempre da Desmond a Jack allo stadio; * "Alza la gamba", "La devi sollevare", "Sollevare?" e "La caviglia, tienila alzata" nel dialogo tra Desmond e Jack sempre all'interno dello stadio; * "Io la guarirò" detta da Jack a Sarah prima dell'operazione; ** "...che l'avrei guarita, non è stato così, ho fallito" detta da Jack a Desmond che ribatte "Beh certo! Solo una cosa: se l'avessi guarita?" mentre sono allo stadio; * "Jack mi crede pazzo eh?" e "Se mi ritiene pazzo non lo posso biasimare... L'hai vista anche tu Kate? Allora i pazzi sono due" dette entrambe da Locke a Kate mentre rientrano alle grotte dopo l'apertura della botola; ** "Penserai che sono matto" e "Non sono matto" dette entrambe, subito dopo, da Hurley a Jack, che chiudono la fila dietro Kate e Locke; * "Uno, due, tre, quattro..." è il conteggio di Kate quando entra nella botola, ma viene interrotto prima della fine; * "''Forse era il nostro destino, John?" detta da Jack a Locke poco dopo l'apertura della botola; ** "Era questo che intendevi, Locke? E' questo il tuo destino? Tutto conduce qui" sempre Jack a Locke, mentre Desmond punta una pistola contro quest'ultimo. Riferimenti culturali * "Il Signore delle Mosche'". In questo libro del "Premio Nobel" William Golding, il personaggio Ralph è il ritratto della logica e della razionalità, mentre Jack Merridew è il ritratto della superstizione e fantasia. Questo dualismo, che ricorre spesso in Lost, può essere visto in questo episodio in duplice chiave di lettura: ** Jack può essere paragonato a Ralph in quanto entrambi ''uomini di scienza, mentre Locke e Jack Merridew sono gli uomini di fede. ** Ralph e Jack Merridew sono entrambe le due metà di Jack che da uomo di scienza diventa uomo di fede. * "Make your own kind of music", è la canzone, di "Mama Cass" Elliot, messa nel giradischi quando Desmond comincia il suo giorno nel bunker. Tecniche letterarie * In apertura l'episodio fa credere gli eventi mostrati (Desmond nella botola) fossero accaduti in passato, e comunque fuori dall'isola; fino al momento dell'esplosione. * Quando a Shannon appare Walt nella giungla, questo le parla al contrario. * Locke rappresenta il volere del pubblico che brama per entrare nella botola, mentre Jack si preoccupa per l'arrivo degli "altri", ma l'interesse del pubblico per questi ultimi è calato dato che sono già entrati in azione in alto mare. ** Anche per questo gli autori hanno deciso di basare il flashback sulla storia di Jack. *** Hurley, invece, ripete la storia dei numeri maledetti contribuendo a riassumere tutti gli eventi salienti della passata stagione per permettere di seguire la serie anche a chi non ha visto la prima; in questo caso il pubblico è Jack, che ascolta. * La prima scena del flashback è ripresa con la telecamera a spalla, per comunicare un senso di emergenza. =Lista cronologica degli eventi nel flashback= * Jack incontra Sarah e Desmond 3 anni prima del disastro aereo. * il matrimonio fra Sarah e Jack, nell'episodio , accade circa un anno dopo. =Domande irrisolte= * E' realmente Walt quello che compare a Shannon? ** Si tratta di un'allucinazione prodotta dai poteri dell'isola? ** E' dovuta al potere di Walt di apparire in posti dove non è? =Galleria fotografica= Image:Uomodiscienza1.jpg|Il retro del portellone che sigillava la botola Image:Uomodiscienza2.jpg|Il forte fascio di luce che precede la scomparsa di Kate Image:Uomodiscienza3.jpg|Jack all'interno della stazione U U U